


Sam & Lin Are BFFs

by rinwins



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Sam Vimes, Lin Bei Fong, four little scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam & Lin Are BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written early in the first season of Korra. Thankfully, canon hasn't contradicted anything. Yet.

i

“Absolutely not, Sybil. I am putting my foot down.”

“Sam, we have to uphold the dignity of Ankh-Morpork in front of the delegation from Republic City.”

“Exactly, which is why I will _not_ wear feathers. Anyway,” he adds, “I guarantee you Chief Bei Fong will be wearing _her_ uniform.”

 

ii

“Battle scars?”

“Rogue metalbender.”

“Ah.”

“Yours?”

“Nutter with an extra knife.”

“You bring him in?”

“I got lucky.”

A pause of considerable length.

“But you brought him in.”

“Yeah.”

 

iii

Lin Bei Fong doesn’t smoke.

Which makes a certain kind of narrative sense, because Sam Vimes doesn’t drink.

“I never touch spirits,” Lin says. “Alcohol, on the other hand-” She pours out something clear and strong-smelling into a tiny porcelain cup.

Sam stares at her serious expression for several seconds before he realizes it was a _joke_.

 

iv

“Troll gangs.”

“Bending gangs. Want to trade?”

“Not on your life.”

“Point to me,” says Lin, with a smirk. “Your turn again.”

“All right- genius tyrant bent on personally making my life very difficult.”

“Overpowered teenage vigilante.”

“So?”

“Who’s the reincarnated spirit of the world.”

“I’ve got the rightful king of my city running around.”

“Yeah, so?”

Sam grins outright. “He’s a captain in the Watch.”

Lin tries to imagine Avatar Korra in _her_ force, let alone in a position of command, and shudders.

“Point to me,” says Sam.


End file.
